Quality Time
by Robywan-Kenobi
Summary: Hey everyone! Sorry if this is kind of late, but I am trying to post as frequent as I can. Just so wanted you to know I am working hard to get these posted, and I hope your enjoying this story. Thank you. Part 12


" Quality Time"

Onyx sat on the shoreline enjoying the sun. He took a deep breath feeling the heat against his skin. But, he felt uneasy, and although this was a reacquiring feeling. He never felt something strong enough to disturb him in this relaxed state. He heard a sound and pounced up ready to fight. As he started to calm down, and the sand started to clear he saw that it was just Garnet.

" Garnet?" Onyx was curious why she didn't say anything.

" You've had your fun. Now, you earn your keep." Garnet said in a firm voice.

" Okay? How so? " Onyx asked wondering what she had in mind.

" Just come with me." Garnet said plainly.

Onyx followed her inside, and stood on the pad beside her. He gave her a childish thumbs up before they left. He blinked, and as soon as he opened his eyes they were at their destination. Onyx stepped on the ground, and immediately Onyx felt like he had been here once before. The dirt walls gave him a sense of insecurity.

" Where are we?" Onyx asked with a soft voice.

" The Kindergarten" Garnet said blankly.

The two looked around the area, and once more Onyx asked " So, what are we looking for?"

Garnet looked over at him " We're here for parts from the machines." Garnet was already tearing into the machines.

" Oh okay." Onyx said,a and then turned around to look for a machine that didn't look destroyed. Onyx looked up, and froze. The walls looked familiar. The hills of dirt, and the holes in the wall reminded him of that day.

" I know this place." he said lightly.

" What do you mean?" Garnet asked.

" I know this place. Before I met the you, and before the Home world gems knew about Steven I was created here. I remember I went to the pad we came on. But, I fell out side of the boundaries of light, and found my way to Beach City."

Garnet was concerned " You were made here! That's not possible the Kindergarten was shut down long before your creation."

Onyx thought on this " Unless they found a way to make gems without reactivating the Kindergarten." he said with a tone of curiosity.

Garnet was having memory of the fusions in Kindergarten when she was with Steven. She looked at Onyx gem even closer. She was suspicious of Onyx, and observed closely.

" What are you doing?" Onyx asked.

" Observing the other colors in your gem. You could be an experiment." Garnet said.

Onyx wasn't sure how to take the comment so he ignored it, and let Garnet continue. She stopped looking, and gave him a hand motion to say he was okay. He smiled at her, but that smile quickly turned to a plane face. He listened closer to the area around him. He heard footsteps,and then silence.

" What is it?" Garnet asked.

Onyx waited then heard the whistle of knives flying threw the air.

" Get down!" Onyx said quickly as he tackled Garnet.

He pulled up his hood concealed his face, and quickly armed himself with throwing knives. He closed his eyes,and listened more. After a moment passed his eyes glowed white as he pulled out eight throwing knives. He jumped up in the air throwing them in all the directions he heard sound. He landed back behind a stone,and his eyes stopped glowing. He heard poof sounds to his left,and right as gems fell one by one.

Garnet was picking up the stones, and noticed that Onyx was no where to be found. She bubbled the stones,and went to look for Onyx. After a few minutes she found him behind the stone from before.

" Hey, it was more of your family." she said.

Onyx didn't speak yet he just gave her a look.

" Are you alright?" she asked her inner mom coming out.

Onyx took off the bandanna concealing the bottom half of his face. " Garnet? Am, I a mistake?"

Garnet sat beside him remembering how she felt when she found the gem experiments " No your not, and even if you were it's not your fault."

" It's not?" he responded.

She shock her head,and smirked at him. She got up and extended a hand towards him.

" Come on let's go home." she said with a smile on her face.

He took her hand and started to act like himself. " Yeah I wasn't that home sick to begin with."


End file.
